


Fun In The Library

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Jealousy, Library Sex, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Secret Relationship, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Alex shows Olivia how much fun the library can be





	Fun In The Library

_**Fun In The Library** _

By Taijutsudemonslayer

Summary:

_Alex shows Olivia how much fun the library can be_

**Chapter One**

Alex Cabot entered the empty library, or at least she thought it was empty until she spots her English teacher and the school's basketball Coach sitting at a table reading the newspaper, Alex couldn't help but smile as she watched the stunning brunette who'd stolen her heart the moment the two met three years ago.

The eighteen year-old blonde couldn't believe her good fortune as she closed the door she'd used to enter the library carefully and locking it.

After that Alex, still grinning like a Cheshire cat made her way over to the most beautiful


End file.
